


Clean-up

by Shaded Mazoku (Ashkaztra)



Series: Everyday Mayhem [3]
Category: Versus (2000 Kitamura)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkaztra/pseuds/Shaded%20Mazoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirty work can be many things. Not the least of<br/>which is messy.</p><p>For smallfandomflsh on LJ, challenge #3: Dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean-up

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to use actor names for the characters, since both are fairly common Japanese names, and they need to call each other something.

"You've got pine needles in your hair, Kazu."

Kazuhito pointedly avoided looking at Kenji, focusing instead on watching Arai and Matsumoto dig yet another hole in the ground. The fourth that day. They'd been effective. Occasionally, they'd stop in order to let Matsumoto drink and Arai complain about the roots.

Closing his eyes, Kazuhito leaned back against the pine tree behind him, going back to ignoring the surroundings. He wasn't much for forests. He wasn't much for cities, either, but at least Kyoto wasn't full of dirt. Or pine needles that got stuck in his hair.

"Should have brought a picnic basket," Kenji continued, reaching over to pick some of those needles out of Kazuhito's hair.

Ignoring Kenji was like ignoring an earthquake while standing on the epicentre. Only possible if you were dead.

"Stop that," Kazuhito muttered, opening his eyes slightly to look at Kenji over the top of his glasses. Not surprisingly, the other man was grinning like a maniac, like he so often did, his ridiculously expensive suit covered in dirt and pine sap, even though he'd been nowhere near the pits the others were digging.

"Why?" Kenji asked, pulling a piece of bark from Kazuhito's hair as though there was nothing strange about this at all.

Kazuhito sighed, looking down at their digging team-mates, who were giving them dirty looks, watching them instead of focusing on their work.

Kenji looked entirely unapologetic. "I could shoot them?"

"And have Watanabe make us do the menial tasks?" If he had to, Kazuhito could certainly dig a hole, but he'd rather not. An accurate sniper was a far more valuable commodity than a physical fighter, and he was quite fond of the advantages that gave him.

"Good point." Kenji stretched, before idly flickering open one of his knives, tossing it in the air. For someone who appeared to have the concentration skills of a goldfish on amphetamine, Kenji was amazingly skilled with his blades. He could focus if he wanted to.

Tossing the knife into the air once more, flickering his wrist to make it turn in the air, letting him catch the handle as it descended, Kenji suddenly grinned even wider, tilting his head to look at Kazuhito.

"I think Watanabe just found the volunteers he needed for the job at the fish market this weekend," he said softly, making sure only the two of them heard. "Just have to tell him that."

Kazuhito bit back an uncharacteristic smile, and sighed again instead, though more out of boredom than out of annoyance this time, he watched as Arai and Matsumoto struggled to drag the bodies out of the trunk of the car and over to the holes they'd dug, pretending he didn't hear their snide remarks.

He'd made a point out of ignoring Matsumoto, because the man was utterly harmless, intimidated by him and terrified of Kenji. There was little threat from the spastic man, unless he accidentally shot someone. Arai was different, though. He had brains, though Kazuhito wagered he was smarter, and he could handle himself in a fight. Mental and physical discipline combined with a genuine belief in the boss' plans made him dangerous. His constant need to complain about Kenji and him made him someone Kazuhito actively disliked, which was a rare occurrence indeed.

It wasn't something he let bother him, though. There was a certain pleasure to be found in knowing that if he ever asked, Kenji would kill Arai for him in an instant. He'd probably make it unnecessarily  
messy and come home covered in substances Kazuhito didn't want to know, but he'd do it. Most likely with pleasure.

The mess wasn't much of a price to pay. Besides, there was something to be said for clean-up duties that didn't involve burying dead bodies in a dirty forest. Especially clean-up that involved excuses to share a shower.

"We're done here, you two!" Arai yelled at them, grabbing his jacket off of a tree stump. Matsumoto almost brained himself with his shovel trying to get out of there. Apparently, dead bodies made him nervous.

Kazuhito got to his feet, brushing dirt off of his trousers. He grabbed his gun and slung it onto his back, giving Kenji a questioning look. Kenji shrugged, and got to his feet as well, not even bothering to try brushing off the dirt and sap. He had a smudged line of dirt running from his forehead down his face to his cheek, which made him look even more demented than usual.

Thankfully, clean-up duty wasn't always a duty.


End file.
